


Incongruity

by Woodface



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa had known this moment was coming. In a way, it had been inevitable. Clarke felt too much; she felt too deeply. This world wasn't kind to those that did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JustShai for the beta.
> 
> I swear this was meant to be hatesex.

Lexa had known this moment was coming. In a way, it had been inevitable. Clarke felt too much; she felt too deeply. This world wasn't kind to those that did, and it had set them on a collision course from the moment Clarke had pushed the knife into her lover's stomach.

Lexa had known this moment was coming, but it still caught her unaware as Clarke came storming into her tent. Lexa only had an instant to recognise the fire burning in her eyes, to see the anger in her movements. She only had an instant, and then Clarke was shoving at her shoulders and Lexa was stumbling back. 

"This is all your fault!" 

Lexa barely had time to catch herself, to strengthen her stance as Clarke shoved her again. This time she did not move, but her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

" _Gonot_!" Lexa snarled at the guards who had been too slow in drawing their swords. 

They hesitated and Clarke stiffened in front of her, realising her mistake. Lexa could feel her hands pressing against her shoulders.

" _Heda_." 

"Leave. Do not disturb us," she repeated, glaring over Clarke's shoulder when the men were too slow to do even that. One of them flinched and they quickly left, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing alone in the tent.

"It is not wise to barge in here and attack me, Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa said calmly, her gaze returning to Sky People's leader. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her eyes wide with shock, and she was standing much too close. Lexa wanted to step back, create some distance, but backing down was not something the commander did.

"Why not? It would be convenient, wouldn't it?" Clarke snapped and she shoved at Lexa's shoulders again before angrily stepping away.

Lexa leant back a little, but she did not otherwise move as she watched Clarke rake a hand through her golden hair. "Convenient?" she demanded, not understanding.

"That's what this was to you, wasn't it?" Clarke snorted, and came to a stop, glaring at Lexa. "I didn't see it at first, but now I do. Most of the clans are without a general now, which means they're following you now."

Lexa tilted her chin upwards. "It is convenient," she agreed. There was no point denying it. Losing her generals was a blow, but it had put an end to the bickering and given them all a common goal. "For your people as well. No one is doubting the alliance any longer, Clarke."

"Don't!" Clarke snarled. She was fierce as she stepped closer again, the anger close to the surface and she would burn herself on it if she was not careful. "Everything I've done since meeting you… I lied to Bellamy, I was ready to let my best friend die. For this alliance. Finn di-"

Lexa watched Clarke choke on the words, watched her resolve slip. She could not have Clarke lose heart now. Not when they would face the Mountain soon. "You did what you had to."

Clarke snorted and shook her head, but the weakness that had been there was gone again. The anger was better, at least. "Letting people die?"

"Yes!" 

"I can't believe that!" She was much too close again.

"This is pointless, Clarke," Lexa bit out the words, trying not to get caught in Clarke's fury. "What is done is done. Now we move on."

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" Clarke spat out the words, her expression one of disgust.

It likened the look so many of the _skaikru_ gave her people, and Lexa stiffened, her hackles rising. She did not like the tightness in her chest. "It is better than what you are doing!" she growled and took a step closer, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her sword. "You will get yourself and everyone else killed if you keep thinking like this. What you feel does not matter. Your guilt does not matter. You do what you must to keep as many as you can alive! There is no place for anything else or you will _die_ and your people will die."

"I can't live like that!" Clarke shouted, refusing to back down.

"You _must_ ," Lexa snarled. She would not look away from Clarke even as her eyes burned right through her. 

The silence that followed filled the tent. It rang in her ears and made it hard to breathe; she could not break it first. That would mean defeat, but she did not know what battle it was that she would be losing. She watched Clarke struggle for words, watched her lips as they parted, but no words followed. 

She watched, and still she did not see how it happened that suddenly Clarke's hands were on her face, pulling her down as she pressed her mouth against Lexa's. It was barely a kiss; it was hot and dry, and _angry_. 

Lexa gripped her sword tighter, standing rigid underneath the attack. There was no better word for it, and she felt Clarke stiffen as she failed to respond. She felt her hesitate and draw away, and Lexa licked her lips as cool air replaced the heat of Clarke's mouth. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke breathed, her eyes wide in horror, and that look was possibly even worse. 

It left a hollow feeling in Lexa's chest, one she had not felt in a long time. She knew she could not fill it, trying had cost too much already. "Don't."

"Lexa-"

"Stop!" She did not want to hear it; she was moving before she could think about it. Clarke gasped in surprise as Lexa ducked her head and kissed her angrily. There was no gentleness, and she caught Clarke's lower lip between her teeth, biting down and drawing a startled cry from Clarke's throat.

She could feel Clarke's hands at her shoulders once more, pushing her away, but when she relented, the hands were pulling and Clarke's lips were back against hers. It was dizzying, and confusing, and Lexa let go of her sword, her hand gripping the back of Clarke's jacket as she pulled her against her.

Clarke's fingers dug into the muscles of her shoulders painfully and Lexa relished in the feeling. She tore her mouth away from Clarke's, nipping at her jaw and down the expanse of her throat. Her skin was pale and soft, and she tasted like sweat and rain. The soft gasps against Lexa's ears had her moaning, and she closed her mouth on the pulse point at the base of Clarke's throat. She grazed her teeth there, swirled her tongue over the spot before biting down harder, marking the skin. Marking _Clarke_.

The hollow feeling in her chest was gone, replaced by something hungry and this was not enough. Not nearly enough. Clarke's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging her back up and she blindly kissed her. All teeth and tongue as she pulled up Clarke's clothes, her hand sliding underneath to touch bare skin. Clarke arched her back, and Lexa could feel the muscle shift beneath her fingertips. 

"Lexa," Clarke groaned against her mouth, and Lexa nipped at her lips to shut her up only to have Clarke draw back again. "Lexa. Sword."

"What?" Lexa stared at her, her brain too full with the taste and feel of Clarke to make sense of that.

Clarke laughed, and it was an odd thing between everything else as she pulled away, reaching for Lexa's belt. 

"Oh." She blinked and watched as Clarke removed it with deft fingers. She wanted to protest as Clarke tossed the sword aside, but then her hands were on either side of her face again, and Clarke's lips were back on hers. 

There should be less kissing, Lexa was certain of this. She just did not know how to stop as the taste of Clarke on her tongue was a pleasant one. Her lungs were burning as she pushed them towards her bed. Her hands brushed up over Clarke's sides, coming to rest on her shoulders and she pushed her down, breaking the kiss.

Lexa followed instantly, straddling Clarke's lap as she leaned her hands on either side of the girl's shoulders. Her hair made a fascinating contrast against the dark furs, and Lexa brushed a finger over a golden strand.

"What?" Clarke asked, a bemused smile curving her lips and she reached up, touching her fingers to Lexa's cheek.

Lexa closed her eyes at the touch. It was too gentle, and too warm. "Don't." 

"Don't what, Lexa?" Clarke whispered, pressing her palm against Lexa's cheek. "Look at me."

 _No_. That was dangerous. It was much safer to press her mouth against Clarke's throat again, to graze her teeth over her skin, and drink in the sound of Clarke's breath catching.

"Lexa."

She ignored her name, ignored the fingers in her hair, trying to tug her up. She pressed her mouth to Clarke's ear instead, swirling her tongue around the shell of her ear. She shifted her hips down, slowly and purposely, until Clarke's hips rose to meet hers.

Clarke's nails scraped at the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down Lexa's spine. She was growing more frustrated with the layers of clothes between them. She traced her lips along Clarke's jaw as she worked a hand between them, pushing Clarke's shirt up to trace over her stomach. 

The way Clarke breathed her name was different now. _Still dangerous_. It was not what she wanted, and she worked open the button to Clarke's pants. 

Clarke's hands gripped her shoulders, and Lexa paused, hesitating. She pressed another kiss to Clarke's jaw before shifting upwards, meeting Clarke's eyes. She had never seen Clarke's eyes this dark, and she stared in fascination. "I am looking."

Clarke nodded, and her grip loosened, her hands flattening against Lexa's shoulders as she relaxed. 

"Do you want this?" Lexa asked, her finger brushing underneath the waistband of Clarke's underwear.

Clarke swallowed, her eyes drifting shut before she forced them open again. "Yes," she breathed.

Lexa tilted her head, and she slid her whole hand down Clarke's undergarments. "Do you want _me_?"

Clarke shifted underneath her, parting her legs as much she could with Lexa bracketing her thighs. "Yes."

Lexa growled and she leaned down, claiming Clarke's mouth in a searing kiss as she pushed her hand between Clarke's thighs. Clarke was warm and moist, and Lexa groaned into the kiss as she let her fingers explore Clarke. She wanted to taste her, she wanted to feel Clarke come undone beneath her tongue, but not now. Now she could not move away as Clarke's arms wrapped around her neck, holding on to Lexa as she rocked her body against Lexa's hand. Lexa let her guide her movements, let her decide where she wanted her fingers. She did not protest as every gasp and moan from Clarke drew the air from her very lungs, making it hard to breathe.

The kiss was too much, and Clarke pulled back from it, giving them room, giving them air. Just for a moment. Until Clarke pulled her head down, touching her forehead to Lexa's, and Lexa pressed her hand down, pushed deeper until she tore a sob from Clarke's lips.

She watched as Clarke's eyes squeezed shut, watched how her lips were parted and the next sound she made was Lexa's name as her body tensed. The sound lodged itself in Lexa's ears, stayed there even as Clarke reached for her wrist, gently drawing her hand away.

Lexa watched in fascination as Clarke brought her hand up to her mouth, kissed every finger. Her lips were red and swollen, and Lexa leaned in to kiss them, to catch a hint of that taste. With a groan, Lexa drew back and rolled off of Clarke, stretching out beside her. She ignored the ache between her thighs, ignored how her body thrummed with life and desire. 

"Clarke," she started, but the words got stuck in her throat. They had not resolved anything, and this was a complication. This was _weakness_. 

"Don't," Clarke shook her head and quickly glanced away, her grip on Lexa's hand tightening painfully. "Just _don't_."

Lexa reached out, gently brushing her fingers over Clarke's cheek. "Look at me," she whispered. "Please." It was not a word she used often, but it had the desired effect as Clarke looked at her, and Lexa wondered if she was truly seeing her.

She swallowed thickly and leaned in, when she kissed Clarke now, it was soft and it was gentle. She had forgotten a kiss could be this way, and for an instant she got lost in the touch of Clarke's lips on hers. It made it easier to breathe, and it made it easier to murmur the words, to let them be a prayer between them. One that might tear her in half again. 

"I cannot lose you."


End file.
